MazeLand
MazeLand is an UPCOMING EXPANSION for "Maze of Madness". Where an expansion area is revealed to players upon completion of the main game MAZE or Entrance to lost ancient lands. Once players make it through the Maze of Madness, they have access to the MazeLand Temple, where Portals are opened and constructed for future use, by Tardisian Mages & Summoners. Completion of the Maze of Madness allows players to exit through the back Gardens gate, and enter the MazeLand Temple Portal. In the future, each Maze completion, will allow a player to access the next Maze area from the Temple. MazeLand Temple is the Heart of MazeLand. Look at the Maze of Madness, 'as the "'ENTRANCE" to upcoming MAZELAND. Where players must beat the maze of traps, and pitfalls, tunnels and shortcuts to reach the area's end. Which in essence is the entrance area to the Beginning. It is the''' GOAL of the player to get the Achievement Game Badge at the end, which allows a player to shortcut to the Portals using a VIP entrance. The VIP entrance near the Maze of Madness (MoM) Spawn in, allows players to go right into the Trophy Room to spy on other new comers as they struggle through the maze, or to go left through the bionic Teleporter - transporting them into the MazeLand Temple, and other Portal options as they are released. '''The Madman This is the First Installment of: MAZELAND - (Main Entrance to the Ancient Lands.) ''' You Enter the World, and find yourself in some sort of storage room. The shelves are bare, and a strange device seems broken in the corner. It is emitting strange energy, and the pictures throughout the area, are framed in deadly material! "Do not Touch!" The Maze of Madness is said to be created by The Madman to hide the ancient lands (MazeLand) from the World. But who is this DarkMan? Or MadMan? Is he Mad? Where is he? Who are the others in the Maze? '''Why Maze of Madness? Maze of Madness was created by the Madman, to keep the Secret of MazeLands existence a secret from the World. It also serves as a place for him to "Get Rid" of unwanted folks, whom might be prowling around to close to his Stronghold. Maze of Madness is the Gateway to MazeLand. Its Trophy Room Gardens hold the wooden gate to the Ancient Temple Henge (MazeLand Temple)~ Where players can then travel onward to the next Maze Portal. "Ever heard of poison darts? They don't make a Sound when they hit you in the neck." - The Madman Maze environment Little of the outside world can be seen inside the Mad mans lair. However, the inside areas, and the Maze itself are a reflection of what is likely beyond the Maze Walls in MazeLand. This includes hand made structures and objects, riddled with Chutes, Pit Falls and Death pits. MazeLand is believed to be a mirror reflection of the Maze of Madness formula. So even though much of the surroundings may change, and pits added to keep things fresh. The following Pits and Shortcuts and the like will be a staple part of all future map releases. Everything in the environment is hand made by RavenFall Studios. The pits and gadgets will be seen throughout the future maze releases, along with new surroundings and an outdoors free roam coming soon to add more freedom to the back end of the game between mazes. Who knows what will be in Free Roam. Keys & Collectors: Keys can be found throughout the Maze of Madness (MoM)- and if you do not die, you can turn them in for QUICK MazeBux! Find the Npc at the entrance or the exit. The entrance pays 100 each Key, the Exit Npc pays 200, and the MazeLand Temple guy offers 300 each key, but you can not get a key there. Portals absorb the keys. Pit Falls: ' Pit Falls are pits that players must jump without falling in, which can lead to a Pit Room that could be the Death of You. The pit locations include, Fire Pits, Poison Water & Gas pits, Spiked pits and a (9 Pit) redirection pit. Two of these lead to the Cellar, which is a shortcut past the center of the Maze. The solid black bottom pits are the ones that will redirect you somewhere else in the maze or even dump you near the start area Jail. Thus the reason to memorize them. 9 Pits is an Advanced Parkour Chamber where if you move correctly, you can land on the ledge below, and see the 9 pits. Each leads somewhere else. The Pit marked with a Teddy Bear leads to the Cellar, the one marked with The Top Hat leads back into the jail area near the entrance. '''Save Statues & Empty Gold platforms: ' These are the saving points throughout the maze. As described in the image - the empty gold platform savers, are empty because the Statue walked away. The Statues talk to you, and give you clues about things within their vicinity. "I think there is a good shortcut nearby...", "hey have I seen you before?", "You might want to save!" ' Secret Areas: ' Secret Area's Are a part of the unknown thrill in the Maze of Madness. The common secret area is the Cellar, the shortcut way point to the end of the maze. When you land in the Cellar, you can save, and know you are over 1/2 out of the place. 'Shortcuts: ' These are represented as cracks on the Floor. When touched they will send you through a nearby wall into another area, hallway or chamber. It is good to learn to map the dungeon as you go on graph paper, one could figure where every shortcut leads. But who has that kind of time? I mean there is hours of maze to wander through, who are we kidding? Shortcuts can send you further in the right direction, or put you in an area that will take you three times longer to get out of. Trial and error is the best method in dealing with these. '''What is MazeLand? MazeLand is a world accessed through the gates in Maze of Madness. Where the gardens hidden Temple Henge (MazeLand Temple) allows players to enter different Realms, Mazes and Map area's in an ever expanding Maze world. Each Maze allows access to a new area and even new items and encounters along the way. Plans include Ice Mazes, Fire Mazes, Sandpit Mazes. If you like puzzles, this is the game to explore! End content releases will include a skilled access, open world, with Enemies, gear and more. With an on going story unfolding along the way... MazeLand Area's: ' Are area's and zones accessed by players through entering and completing the Maze of Madness. The end of the Maze allows players to view new comers unseen, as well as gain access to game items and shirts. Which includes future access to the Temple Henge, and MazeLand beyond once released. '''Maze of Madness-' Is the Entrance Maze, completion allows access to MazeLand Portals in the Temple Henge, and access to a new open world area, yet to be released. '''Temple Henge- (MazeLand Temple) ' '''Is the Portal area at the end of Maze of Madness. Once released it will contain lit up portals that allow players access to new mazes as they are released, along with an open world portal, where players can hang out and explore in a non Maze zone. Planned for Alpha. '''Open World Portal-' ' '''This will lead to the open world area once released in Alpha. Npcs in this land are from Tardisville, which is the Capital of MazeLand. The Residents call themselves Tardians. Something to do with time, space, wibbly wobbly stuff, we are not sure. '''Ancient Gates- (Portals of the MazeLand Temple)' This is the individual portals in the Temple Henge. They will light up when they can be accessed by a player. They will describe a basic idea of what waits beyond the portal. The Maze portals can be accessed by getting the Game Badge from completing the previous Maze, or getting something in the Open World area to bring back to unlock a Gate. What is the Ancient Temple Henge?(MazeLand Temple) This is the Portal Area behind the gardens of the Maze of Madness Trophy Room. It holds ancient stone gateways, that are portals to other lands and mazes. New Maze releases will appear here as a light in one of the Temple Doors. On release there will be a new Level Maze, and a Free Roam rpg area, to wander about. Future maze releases will add to the freeroam area, as well as adding a maze to the portal zone. Who knows what the future holds, beat mazes to pass through new portals. You will find a number of Workers and Summoners, along with a Magic Caster, working ancient spells to get the new portals open. Chanting to the elements and the stars.... Game Badge and Shirt Collectables: The Completion shirt & Game Badge w/ MoM map Logo. In the Trophy Room is a Shirt Stand where players can try on the "I Survived" shirt. Game release offers both shirts for 5 Robux each. The shirts are expected to raise in price and become more unattainable after the game leaves from being a Beta Release, to Alpha. The game has already moved out of the CLOSED BETA, into an Open Beta. Where players can go in with up to 50 friends, and watch people as they get lost in the Maze. Those who reach the Trophy Room have access to an exclusive Observation Dome, where they can look down on, and watch others as they enter the lobby, and grind through the Maze. Game Release Details : January 29 2018 Roblox Platform - OPEN BETA * MazeBux, Kills, Deaths and all time leaderboard added * Rpg NPCs added and MazeLand Temple opened, Garden gates opened. * VIP quick teleport room added near entrance, for those with completion BADGE. * Temp Weapon, Light - Monsters added to the Maze (Spider, Maze Wisps) * Key Collector NPCs, and keys for MazeBux rewards added. (MazeBux for Keys!) * MazeBux rewards and penalties (Reward for Keys & Kills/ Penalties for Npc kills & Deaths) * All Statue Saves talk and give Maze clues and hints. * Removed rare clothes on spawn scripts. (No more morph on log in) * All unique Npc creation of the Tardisville residents (aka Tardians) This is the Capital City of MazeLand (To be released in MazeLand Free Roam expansion). January 1 2018 Roblox Platform - CLOSED BETA * The game was released in CLOSED BETA, by the Roblox Group RavenFall Studios on January 1st 2018. Game Access was for RavenFall Studios, Roblox Builder Group Members only. One had to log in on their phone App, a Web Browser or on their Pc, to JOIN the RavenFall Studios Group, to gain CLOSED BETA access. Being Ranked as PlayTesters. * Initial Game Release included, functioning Pit Traps, and Pit Falls. * Basic (Ai) Talking Npcs whom give Clues & Hints. * Looking Glass that allows Winners to look down on Newcomers Unseen. * A Secret Room (Cellar) & Area's. * A Really HARD Trick Parkour Area (The 9 Pits) * Save Points, & Talking Statue Save Points that give Hints & clues through the Maze. * A BackStory seemingly to point to potential future Rpg aspects. (Perhaps MazeLand?) * Game is Presently in Open Beta - No Group MemberShip Required. Searchable on PC and Smartphone, added through the webpage or App to Favorites. (RavenFall Studios) * Game Updates in the Open Beta include: * Observatory Bubble Above the Maze. * Extended Wall heights. * Fixed PitFall System & PitFall Areas. * Updated Music player. * Updated Lobby Images * Updated Trophy Room Images with Game Build & Script credits. * Furniture in the Uber Lobby with Shirt Purchase Buttons & shirt Morph. * Extended Map Lighting, which will be darkened with the upcoming Flashlight Area Updates. * Game is in Open Beta - However MazeLand is the expansion Right around the corner. * Pre-Alpha. There are plans, which include Monsters, Gear & Weapons. A Better tracking LeaderBoard, which could include Best Times, Kills and Deaths. * More traps PitFalls and Secret Areas Added to Maze of Madness to Prepare for the MazeLand Expansion Release. Purchasable items without Pay to Win! The MadMan: ''"Oh My! An entirely Different experience trying to sneak thief through my Maze! When My Minions are in your Way! No One gets to the Temple Gates! No One!"'' (RavenFall Studios is a BHS company.) Producing and Supporting Indie Artists of All Mediums World Wide.